Requiem for my dream
by SForVengeance
Summary: Quelque temps après la fin de Kira, L rencontre Stygian, une adolescente de 14 ans au tempérament de feu partageant la même vision de la Justice que lui. Quelques mois plus tard, celle-ci disparaît. L apprend rapidement qu'elle a été enlevée par des trafiquants d'enfants qui les vendent à des détraqués pour en faire des esclaves sexuels... Dialogues en anglais.
1. Prologue

_Requiem for my dream - Jusqu'où pourriez-vous aller pour survivre ?_

* * *

**Stygian, Guerino et Kelp sont ma propriété, ainsi que les trafiquants et les "détraqués". Quiconque osera y toucher subira les mêmes tortures que ces malheureux enfants.**

**Les autres personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

Le grand camion sombre filait dans la neige, au travers des cascades de flocons qui dansaient sous l'emprise du vent. À l'intérieur, fourgué comme la plus vulgaire des marchandises, était assis un enfant. Un simple enfant, les vêtements en lambeaux, les cheveux ébourriffés et les ongles pleins de chair et de sang après s'être tant débattu.

Cependant, et c'était bien la première fois, cette rixe avait été vaine. Le voilà qui s'en tirait avec une entorse et la mâchoire déboîtée, ses dents baignant dans du sang frétillant, tombant et s'étalant dans la poussière à chaque secousse, implorant le ciel étoilé d'un regard suppliant de toute son âme.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Assis dans une grande salle noire sans meubles ni fenêtres, avec pour seule lumière l'écran d'un ordinateur sur lequel il pianotait depuis plusieurs heures tout en mangeant des parts de brownie, un jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ans aux cheveux de corbeau en bataille et aux yeux aussi noirs que les plus profondes abysses, était profondément pris par ce qu'il lisait.

Seul le clic de sa souris se faisait entendre dans cette salle murée de silence. Même ses pensées étaient silencieuses ; bien qu'existentes, il était aussi calme qu'une tombe.

_We haven't seen her for several months..._, pensait-il.

Être un détective de renommée internationale ne l'empêchait pas de rencontrer des gens et de faire leur connaissance, même si cela devait se fair essentiellement sur le net, sous divers pseudonymes. Et il y avait quelque temps, il avait fait la connaissance de quelqu'un. Une jeune personne qui n'était ni très sympathique ni véritablement méchante, et pas des plus sociables, mais qui partageait le même sens de la Justice que lui. Et cette personne en question ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis bien trop longtemps.


	2. College girl

–You don't know her. I assure you she's not like that. I'm sure something happened to her.

Ce même détective dont nous parlions plus tôt était très connu sous le pseudonyme de L. De très bonne réputation chez toutes les polices du monde malgré que personne ne connaisse sa véritable identité, il avait résolu toutes les enquêtes les plus difficiles de ces dernières années, et ses grandes connaissances en criminologie et en psychologie n'avaient d'égal que son sens aigu de la Justice.  
Cette histoire d'enfant disparu le tracassait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais lorsqu'il en parlait à ceux qui lui étaient d'une aide précieuse lors de ses enquêtes, ceux-ci ne pensaient pas comme lui.  
–I summarizes..., dit Matt. A British girl who will celebrate her fifteenth birthday soon, who you met on the internet and hasn't given any signs of life in more than six months, and you suddenly think she's been kidnapped? Or something like that...  
–That's it.  
–In the same time, objecta Near, if this girl had very important problems, maybe she wanted to overshadow... What kind of problems did she have ? Did she tell you ?

Matt et Near étaient tous deux des garçons d'une quinzaine d'années. Matt était plus grand que Near mais plus petit que L, et avait les cheveux d'un roux sombre, le visage fin dont les yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Quant à Near, c'était un albinos aux yeux noirs qui passait ses journées en pyjama et à jouer avec des jeux pour enfants. D'ailleurs, à l'instant même, il était assis dans un coin, à faire des puzzles.  
–Her father was killed when she was five. She had a secluded life in Scotland, where she's born. When she was ten, she entered at high school. Rejected by other children because of her differences, because she "upset their little and quiet life", she always stood alone. Even her professors don't trust her. She never told me why. When she was thirteen, she was kidnapped and sequestered by a man. She could escape after killing him. Two years later, and two months after our meeting, her sickly mother dies. Another month later, no one's ever heard of her. That's all I know.  
–I see..., dit Near. If she had been kidnapped one time, why not twice ? Maybe she has depression or something.  
–She's not very lucky, commenta Matt sans lever les yeux de son jeu vidéo.  
–Yes, perhaps. But she was very polite. She always warned me when she had to leave, even for a few of days.

L n'était, à l'origine, pas censé leur parler d'elle. Mais lorsque Matt l'avait vu fouiller des journaux datant des trois dernières années, il s'était posé des questions, se demandant sur quel genre d'enquêtes il était actuellement. Et L, tout poli qu'il était, avait entreprit de lui expliquer.  
–And did you found something ? demanda Near en recommençant son puzzle.  
–Yes, two : she had been expelled from her school when she was thirteen and never return in a school since. The second, this.

L posa sur la table une brochure découpée dans un journal jauni, effrité et vieux de plusieurs mois ; d'un an et demi plus précisément. C'était un petit onglet dont le titre, en grand et en noir, disait **"A COLLEGE GIRL KILL A TEENAGER"**. Au-dessus du texte, une photo d'une jeune personne au visage mouillé menottée emmenée par deux adultes.  
–This article was published two years before. It said a thirteen years old student had killed a 15 years old young boy in a campus of Scotland. They found the corpse in her room. And a revolver. The girl said she has no idea of why this revolver was in her room. She said the boy has tried to rape her during the night, and, under her bed, she found a revolver. Afraid, she shot. She hadn't been sent in jail, because she really wore traces of attempted rape. And there was the footprints of the "victim" on the weapon, which sub-heard it was his own.  
–And you think it was her ? demanda Matt, les sourcils froncés.  
–I... managed to find the original picture...

Il fit glisser sur la table une photographie en couleurs. La même, sans les visages mouillés. La fille en question devait à peine dépasser les dix ans, bien qu'elle en ait treize à l'époque. Elle avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, le visage d'une blancheur inhumaine, le nez pointu et de profondes cernes qui soulignaient ses grands yeux verts qui rajoutaient à son côté effrayant. La seule expression qui émanait de son visage était une expression absolument blasée, ennuyée.  
–That's her, précisa L.  
–And you're telling us, aged of thirteen years, she already killed two persons ? dit Near.  
–I think she's not afraid to kill, while it's for protect her life. She's more afraid of being sent in jail. She's for Justice. She even want to be a detective. She was very interested by the Kira case. And she always disapproved him. She thought it was an affront to the Justice. And that the true Justice was... L.  
« I met her on a site about Pokemon, a week after the Kira's death. Someone has said something about the Team Rocket's catchs. And she answered : "That's a new mission for L !". Wait..., (il tira de ses documents un papier imprimé) that's the conversation we had.  
_ « –That's a new mission for L !_  
_ –Do you think he had time to waste ? _  
_ –Yeah, but he will get bored now Kira is dead ! _  
_ –Do you think it's bad if Kira is dead ?_  
_ –No. He was just a criminal. Nothing more... nothing less. »_

–She had a great sense of humour..., commenta Matt, but it would not mind you if you work on a Team Rocket case ?  
–Absolutely not. Oh, you don't imagine how... Even if she was in a difficult period, she doesn't lost her sense of humour. We had a lot talk over about Kira, about Justice... she said she had study all the L's investigations. It was a real and inconspicious admiration. She told me, "Thanks to him, I know now I want to be a detective". I doesn't know her face, or her name, and she doesn't know nor my face, nor my name. The only things we know about each others were what we said about it. And, one day, she said _"I think I know who you are"_. I thought she believed I was someone she knows in reality, but when I asked her who she thought I was, she answered... _"You are L"_.

Matt fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer. Même Near ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna.  
– _« I know it seems senseless, said this way. But I think you're** really** L. We cannot study some investigations without learn about the inspector. And I don't talk only about the Kira's one. Kira was childish. But L is worst. He doesn't support to lose, he's kinda selfish... He's youngest than everybody think. If he's childish in public, I don't imagine how he can be in private. You are a real child, absolutely not old. I came at Interpol there are several months. I even went to a meeting with L and the police. L works hard and a lot, and, except if he had an extra-powerful brain, he cannot work as much without had some sleepless nights. You told me your good nights of sleep were rare, uncommon. L doesn't seem to have a very great social life, to be really sociable... you too. There are a lot of things to say, but I'll finish by saying your sense of Justice really reminds me the L's one, the one he show during his investigations. If I'm right, and I'm absolutely sure I am, if you are him... I'll understand you won't tell me. »_  
–And what did you answered ? s'enquit Near.  
_ – « I'll be L if you want me to be L »._  
–What ? fit Matt d'un air grandement étonné. You don't tried to gainsay ?

L haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalent, et croqua dans des Pocky au chocolat. Il se nourrissait exclusivement de sucreries, de toutes choses au sucre ; c'était ce qui l'aidait à réfléchir et ce qui le nourrissait.  
–It seemed important to her to think she was really talking with L. I became the ideal of the Justice she never had. But in return... because, yes, I hate to lose... I searched informations about her... at Interpol... and, yes, a young girl aged of thirteen years came in Interpol, brought by a friend of the family, and has attended to a meeting where I went. Where I learned to Interpol that Kira was dead. This is how I knew who she was. I didn't tell her. Otherwise, she would have understood I'm really L. Yes, I know she can still believe it, but she would be disappointed if I told her I'm not L. It will be her first victory as a detective.  
–But... you still think she had been kidnapped ? insista Matt.  
–Yes. I don't know where she live, who were her parents, but... I know she's truly gifted for having troubles.

* * *

_Song : College boy - Indochine_


	3. The child-wolf

–She was known on Internet thanks to her articles. When Kira was still alive, she wrote an article she posted on her own blog, where she said she was not agree with Kira, what she thought about him, and her own definition of Justice. That was red hot in this era, because she waited the good moment to post it. The good moment ? When the power of Kira was at its zenith.

–She has taken risks for her life...

–Yes. But she makes sure there was no way to discover who she was. And she's still alive. I hope... She's an anarchist. She rebels against the animal abuses in all the world, against the injustice... even against the Church and the Government...

D'après ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Internet, lors d'une annonce de l'Église au peuple anglais qui affichait clairement leur homophobie, un adolescent aurait crié sa façon de penser au clergé : en de brefs termes, que les homosexuels étaient des humains comme les autres et même plus humains que n'importe quel « hypocrite de chrétien », et que tout être sur Terre méritait une Justice, peu importe son orientation sexuelle.  
Le 5 Novembre de l'année précédente, elle s'était rendue à Londres, un masque de Guy Fawkes sur le visage et vêtue des mêmes vêtements que V, et avait accroché des affiches sur les murs de Londres qui montrait le masque de Guy Fawkes ainsi qu'une réplique de V. Elle en avait même mis une sur les murs du Parlement.

Laissant là Matt à ses pensées, L sortit de cette grande salle aux murs gris, quittant son fauteuil de bureau, son sachet de friandises étant vide. Il se rendit plutôt dans la cuisine, fouillant dans les étagères voir s'il ne restait pas de Sakura Sakura pandas.

–Ryuzaki ?

Un biscuit fourré entre les dents, L, surnommé Ryuzaki lorsqu'il était sur son lieu de travail, se tourna, toujours sur la pointe des pieds bien qu'il soit suffisament grand pour pouvoir atteindre les plus hautes étagères. Watari se tenait là, dans son habituel costard, un dossier à la main. Son visage âgé était toujours aussi aimable, et ses cheveux blancs toujours aussi bien peignés.

Watari, de son vrai nom, Quillsh Wammy, avait pour second titre celui de bras droit de L, et pour premier, celui d'être le seul père qu'il ait jamais eu. Ayant perdu ses parents très tôt, Quillsh Wammy fut celui qui le recueillit et qui lui offrit un avenir, et qui restait toujours avec lui, même durant ses enquêtes.

Watari avait l'habitude de toujours lui préparer diverses friandises, de toutes les tailles et de tous les goûts, et devait tout juste finir de préparer un gâteau, au chocolat, selon l'odeur qui venait titiller ses narines avec ses volutes de fumée chaude.

–Yes ?

–I heard your discussion with Matt and Near earlier. If you want to make sure this girl is fine, I know the man who brought her at Interpol for the conference. He was a friend of her mother. He had the permission to bring her for a kind of training course. He don't work at Interpol, but I can call him if you want.

–Oh, can you ? She's a magnet problems. When you know of what she's able to do, I wondering in what wasp nest she's fell...

–Yes, I can.

–Thank you.

Watari lui sourit et tendit vers lui une part de moelleux au chocolat encore chaude et fondante, devant laquelle il ne put résister. Lui qui avait décidé d'aller se balader dans les rues de Londres, où il venait de boucler une enquête, voilà qui devrait être retardé : il n'allait pas laisser moisir ce délicieux moelleux ici.

Lorsqu'il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, une demie-heure plus tard, Watari était au téléphone, griffonnant quelques notes sur un calepin. Near et Matt n'étaient plus là. L s'apprêta à mettre une paire de baskets pour aller se promener, lui qui avait pour habitude de toujours marcher pieds nus, lorsque Watari raccrocha et le héla.

–Ryuzaki, I have some news.

L laissa ses chaussures au sol et se redressa, revenant sur ses pas. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, en face de lui, qui était sur un sofa blanc. Visiblement, il avait eu une longue et riche conversation : plusieurs pages de son calepin neuf étaient remplies.

–I called this man. He's her third uncle, but his family was very near of her own. They're were very good friends.

–Who he is ?

–His name is Arthur Weasley. He never said me where he works ; I never could find where. I did a service to him there was several months and he said, if he can help me one day, he will. So, I called him and he answered to my questions. Stygian Severus Snape. Born the sixth of January 1994. Parents : Severus Snape, a chemistry professor, died in 1999, and Lily Snape born Evans, chemistry professor too, died the sixth of January 2008. Yes, the day of her daughter's birthday... She was sick. Her first cousins took her for the winter holydays a week before her death. They knew that if Stygian seen her mother die, she won't recover... she already saw her father dies...

–I heard he was killed, but I doesn't know she saw the scene. How did he die ?

–..., (Watari avait un peu de mal à aborder le sujet ; son front en était plissé). He had been gut and butcher under her eyes, trying to protect his only daughter... She saw him bleed to death.

Ryuzaki, qui jusque là écoutait tranquillement, mordillant son pouce, assis les genoux contre la poitrine, les yeux rivés sur un coin de la table, s'immobilisa soudain, stupéfié. Il releva ses grands yeux noirs et cernés vers Watari.

–But... she... she was _five _years old ?

–No. Four. Her fifth birthday was five months later. She never forgot this day. Her mother and the rest of the family found her holding the corpse of her father, covered of his blood, tears on her cheeks, the leg broken. She said she tried to wake her father, but he didn't want. Her mother took her in her arms. She lived in a manor of Scotland. Where Snape is dead. When her father's murderers came back, her mother ordered to her to run away. And she fled in the nearest forest. I think you will find this interesting... a family of wolves living in this forest found her and take care of her during a few of weeks. She stayed warm, feeded, protected. But one day, the murderers, a kind of Mafia, found her. The wolves tried to protect the girl and their wolves cubs, but they killed them all. Except Stygian. Her mother is arrived in time. We don't know who are they today. They're not in jail, in all cases.

En entendant ce dernier point, Ryuzaki se rappella d'une chose que lui avait dite Scarecrow, le pseudonyme de Stygian sous lequel il l'avait connue : « the Justice I never had ». Si les meurtriers de ses parents, ses tortionnaires, n'avaient jamais connu la prison, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de les y envoyer. Et non seulement ils comprenaient davantage certaines choses, mais d'autres s'éclairaient : si cette Mafia voulaient la tuer, peut-être que s'étaient eux qui étaient responsables de sa disparition.

–She get on well with her second cousin. But her father killed her when she was nine. He's now dead.

–A close and sympathic family..., commenta L avec une pointe de dégoût.

–Yes... her third cousins were more sympathic ; she could come see them everytime she wants, they've always welcome her. There was her first cousins too. Her aunt has recently divorced, but she takes care of her with her daughter when Mrs Snape was dying. And Stygia was still under her guard after the funeral. That's all for the family.

–And the grandsparents ?

–Oh yes, I forgot... Her maternal grandparents are dead before her birth. And the paternal ones... Mr Snape was beated by his father who killed his mother. As a proxenete, he dies of syphilis a few years before the Stygia's birth.

–Very close and sympathic family... that's aberrant...

–Yes, but she had really good parents who were ready to gift their life to protect her, souligna le vieil homme tandis que L hochait lentement la tête tout en réfléchissant. They've really loved each other, according to Arthur. And when the father is dead, the mother and the daughter stayed really binded. The school now... She entered to school at the age of 10. Not before. But she was really cultivated : her family had a lot of money, and they had hundreds and hundreds of books in their house. Of course, after the murder of Mr Snape, they move into another house, in Birmingham. She was not very appreciate by the others students, because of her appearence. She looked like a Scarecrow : very long and thin leg, very pale skin, very black hair, very dark shadows under the eyes, very green eyes... she was « creepy ». In plus, she was lone and she doesn't like the presence of the others students. But that's not the worse. The worse is the reason why she had been expelled from the school. It's not because she killed the teenager who tried to rape her.

–So why ?

–Because she was accused... to practice black magic.

Cette fois-ci, L ouvrit d'encore plus grands yeux.

–Wait... she had been _expelled _from a school because she was accused to practice _black magic ? _They forgot that the Middle Ages is over ?

–Yes... they did.

–That's absurd. Knowing her, I'm sure she has done a lot of things that could've expel her. She loves to make jokes. She even enjoys to play with firecrackers, or anothers pranks.

–Yes, he told me that. She was really disappointed to be expelled. This school was truly important to her. It was in this school her father met her mother, where they had a relationship, where they work... it's even in this campus she was born.

She never came back to school since. As she couldn't work yet, she stayed at house. You know the story. Kidnapped, sequestered, the death of her mother... the night of her birthday, the 31th January, she came at the cemetery to put flowers on her grave. Since, no one had seen her again. Her cousins thought she maybe ran away, but she never ran away so much time. No more than a night, to go in the forest. And she would have taken her stuff. They doesn't seen her since six months.

–So, she really disappears...

–Yes. Her family is desesperate. No traces of her. Except the flowers she leaves on the grave. Arthur Weasley had said they will be very grateful to us if we help them to find back their niece...

Au même instant, quelqu'un entra. C'était Matt, les cheveux ruisselant légèrement d'eau. Visiblement, il pleuvait dehors, suffisament pour qu'il doive protéger l'étrange papier qu'il tenait.

–I'm back from the Wammy's. Your friend, dit-il en pointant L du doigt, what's her name already ?

–Stygian Snape. Why ?

Il déroula et posa brusquement sur la table une affiche. Il y avait une grand photo d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et couverts d'épis, qui avait le nez en trompette, de grands yeux vert émeraude profondément cernés, une grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, et un petit air sombre ainsi que de vagues allures d'épouvantail. En dessous, un grand "MISSING : STYGIA SNAPE". Derrière, on pouvait lire la description de cet adolescent qui se révélait être une fille aux fortes allures androgynes.

–Yes, I know, you was right, dit Matt en s'asseyant. I found it on the road. A young albinos girl hang several posters like this on the walls.

–A young albinos girl ? répéta Watari. It's her cousin.

–Matt..., dit L après un moment de réfléxion, do you think... you can found this girl... and ask her a few of questions ?

–Of course, I just saw her. What questions ?

–Tell her about Stygian. Tell her we know Arthur Weasley. Ask her if she can told you where's the cimetery where Mrs Snape had been burried.

–You... you will seek her ?

–Yes.

–Well.

Matt reprit la route, prêt à retrouver cette fille. Watari lui aussi se leva, monta à l'étage, voyant que L était encore en plein dans ses pensées.

_« –You know I had been kidnapped there was many months. If you was L, and if I knew you at this era, would you seek me ? If I was kidnapped again, would you seek me too ?_

–_L or not, of course. »_

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, et son téléphone sonna ; c'était Matt qui l'appelait.

–Matt ?

–Ryuzaki ; listen. I found her. She said she's ready to tell us everything we want. But she want to know who you are.

–Tell her I'm a friend of Stygian.

–I told her. She said she doesn't trust me, because she never had any friends.

–Tell her I'm a detective who's ready to help them.

–Already done.

–Let me talk to her.

Matt s'empressa de donner le téléphone à cette jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années et aux cheveux aussi blancs et fins que des fils de soie.

–Do you heard me ?

–Yes, répondit une voix timide et cristalline.

–I met Stygian. I know her. It was only discussions on Internet, but she told me a lot of things about her. I know where she's born, what happened to her parents, and where she had been saw for the last time. I think you know Arthur Weasley, her uncle. You can call him,and verify if a workmate called him there was less than two hours. I know Stygian. She don't deserve what happened to her. And she don't deserve to die. I want what do you want : find her.

–Wait.

Cette fille paraissait plus incertaine que méfiante ; d'une main dont il pouvait sentir les tremblements même au travers d'un téléphone, elle appela quelqu'un sur son propre portable. Elle murmura quelques paroles bafouillées, attendit une réponse et raccrocha, pour finalement revenir sur l'autre téléphone.

–What do you want ? Need ?

–Some of her stuff. And the place where her parents had been burried.

–I... can come tomorrow. But... where and when I'll give you these ?

–The same place and the same hour where you stand today.

–I'm in Piccadilly Circus.

–So, tomorrow, in Piccadilly Circus, at 3 P.M.


	4. Cameleon

Le lendemain, Matt alla voir la jeune fille de la veille, celle qui postait des avis de recherche dans tout Londres, reconnue par Watari grâce à la description des membres de la famille de Stygian faite par Arthur Weasley.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, une lettre entre les dents, un carton dans les bras, et se rendit dans le salon, posant le tout sur la table. Ryuzaki était déjà dans le sofa, remuant la cuillère dans sa tasse de café d'un air absent. Il venait de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche. Pas que celui-ci soit en période de stress intense, au contraire. Il ne dormait presque jamais. Il n'avait de véritables nuits qu'une ou deux fois par moi, et passait son temps à boire du café.

Il était tellement enfoui dans ses pensées qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Watari était à l'étage, et avant le retour de Matt, Ryuzaki était seul avec Near. Celui-ci était au courant que Stygian avait bel et bien disparu, mais il laissait cette affaire à L, préférant se concentrer sur des trafics de drogue aux abords de Liverpool.

Near avait grandi dans le même orphelinat que L et Matt, la Wammy's House, fondée par Watari, qui était un inventeur de génie qui avait consacré l'argent qu'il avait obtenu grâce à ses brevets à la construction d'orphelinats dans le monde entier. C'était cet orphelinat qui avait formé L, qui avait fini par devenir le plus grand détective de l'époque. À sa sortie, il avait été convenu avec Watari que cet orphelinat servirait dorénavant également à la formation des successeurs de L, qui prendraient sa place à sa mort. Il y avait eu deux prétendants au titre : Near et Mello, meilleur ami de Matt, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au style tirant sur le gothique, qui adorait le chocolat. Durant l'enquête sur Kira, le fameux criminel qui avait été considéré comme un Dieu par la population du monde entier puisqu'il tuait les criminels d'une manière que personne ne connaissait, on avait appris à la Wammy's la mort de L. "Mort" avant d'avoir pu choisir qui serait son successeur, Mello était parti, laissant la place à Near pour continuer derechef. Sa propre impulsivité l'avait fait tuer, et ce fut Matt qui prit sa relève lorsqu'on apprit quelque temps plus tard que L avait survécu à l'attaque de Kira, par l'un de ses plus habiles stratagèmes. Comme le lui avait souvent dit "Scarecrow" : " Il faut se lever tôt pour battre le maître".

Et c'était à ça que pensait Ryuzaki à cet instant. À la manière dont cette fille d'à peine treize ou quatorze ans avait réussi à le mettre à découvert, lui. À la manière dont elle avait piraté les réseaux de la police, pour avoir toutes les informations qu'elle voulait sur les enquêtes de L qui la fascinait tant. À la manière dont elle l'admirait, lui. À la manière dont elle lui faisait confiance, comment elle couvrait ses yeux d'un bandeau et lui offrait une dague et une balance. À la manière qu'elle avait de provoquer le monde entier, de déjouer toutes les trapes, de mettre au défi les plus faibles et les plus forts.

–He, Ryuzaki, do you heard me ?

Ryuzaki secoua la tête pour se réveiller, et releva la tête. Matt lui tendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes une enveloppe, qu'il prit.

–There are a letter of her cousin. And her aunt. I mean, it's even not her aunt, it's her _great _cousin...

Très délicatement, prenant cette enveloppe entre deux doigts et l'ouvrant avec lenteur, Ryuzaki prit les deux lettres. Il prit d'abord celle avec une écriture sévère, ferme, tracée à l'encre noire et au bec d'une plume.

" _My daughter told me that the missing person appeals had had some results. I didn't wanted us to do it, but what is done is done. This would be better for you to find her find back, you, who wanted to seek her, and who we doesn't know. I think you need to know a few of things about Stygian. Arthur told me he already told you she was kidnapped, and what happened to her father... even if he didn't want to told me who you are... Since her mother's death, it was me who took care of her. She was very close to her mother, and lose her in plus of her father had killed her inside. Since the Snape's death, she has a very délicate psychology. I think I don't need to tell you why. She's always afraid, or terrified, and she make a lot of nightmares. She never trusted a lot of people ; an unknown person ? Impossible for her to follow him. She, who even don't trust her own shadow... _

_The 31th January, the day of her mother's birthday, she insisted to can come to the cemetery. She had took a few of clothes with her, and something to eat. We let her go alone... she never loved to not be left alone when she has something like that to do... We waited her one night. Two days. A week. We went search her. She wasn't nowhere. A month. Two months. Never came back. No letter, no message, nothing... She had no friends. Only two families of cousins ; us and the Weasley, but she wasn't with them. Two houses ; in Scotland and in Birmingham... no trace of her. My daughter thought we should call the police, but I prefered search by myself. I never found anything. _

_If you can find her back... I'll give you all my gold and my gratefulness."_

Il y avait un post-scriptum qui indiquait l'endroit où avait été enterrés ses parents ; c'était dans une petite ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre, appelée Spinner's End. Il posa la lettre sur la table, et ouvrit avec le carton avec le cutter que Matt lui passa.

Il y avait tous les trésors qu'un enfant pouvait bien posséder. Il prit d'abord un cadre photo, la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et qui l'intéressait. Il n'y avait que trois personnes, contre un mur de pierres : un homme hautain aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, au nez crochu, au teint hâve et aux yeux noirs abyssaux, vêtu d'une longue cape et d'une redingote noire, tenant entre dans sa main la main de ce qui semblait au premier coup d'œil être un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son père, au teint aussi pâle que le sien, mais qui avait le visage rond, le nez en trompette et les yeux vert émeraude de sa mère, une rousse aux cheveux auburn et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et de vie.

–I always thought the Family Adams was fictionnal..., commenta Matt. The mother is the only one who seems to be alive... and we cannot say she was ugly... but ! respect for the dead ones.

Ryuzaki devait bien admettre que Matt avait raison. Entre la petite qui ressemblait à un épouvantail avec ses longues jambes et ses profondes cernes, et le père qui avait des allures de chauve-souris, si ce n'était carrément de comte Dracula, il ne manquait plus que la mère se soit mise au mouvement gothique pour la photo pour qu'ils fassent un parfait tableau d'Halloween.

Il prit un petit livret qui semblait contenir des photos ; il pouvait y voir une photo de Stygian, récente, avec ses jambes plus longues et fines que jamais, et cet air de squelette avec son corps maigre et élancé ; une où sa mère la félicitait tandis qu'elle brandissait un trophée, une où elle portait une tenue de chimiste, gants et lunettes inclus, et se tenait devant un océan de fioles pleines d'ingrédients bouillonnant ; une ou elle venait en pyjama au bal de fin d'année ; quelques unes où elle s'était déguisée en épouvantail, en Pokémon, ou en tout un tas de choses...

Il continua ses fouilles. Il y trouva des trophées ; trois pour avoir gagné les championnats d'escrime junior d'Angleterre et d'Allemagne, un pour avoir gagné un tournoi de tir à l'arc, deux pour avoir fini première lors de concours de physique-chimie de haut niveau pour adolescents alors qu'elle avait neuf ans, et cinq pour des concours de musique où elle avait dû composer elle-même ses propres compositions.

–Wow, she was a winner, sifflota Matt d'un air admiratif.

–Oh yes, it looks like. I remember she told me about her victories in fencing tournaments. She asked me if I was practicing a sport. I answered I was really good in tennis and Cappoeira. So, she answered "My mother promised me that I could take martial arts classes. Cappoeira sounds great. If you teach me the Cappoeira, I'll teach fencing, what do you think ?". Of course she was joking about it.

En continuant ses fouilles, il put trouver divers objets fabriqués de ses propres mains comme des rossignols faits à partir de rien, quelques livres (il pouvait voir des Sherlock Holmes ou divers livres de fantasy) des graines dans des sachets, et soigneusement rangés dans des boîtes, des plumes d'aigle royal, des coquilles d'œufs, des crochets de serpent, une boîte de secours où il était noté "Destiné aux animaux blessés", de nouvelles photos qu'elle avait prises elle-même de renards, d'aigles, d'ours polaires, de kangourous, de chauves-souris, de serpents (voire même d'anaconda, qu'elle caressait sans problèmes, ni mauvaises réactions de la part de la bête aux longs anneaux) de loups ou même de requins et d'orques, des billets d'avion pour plusieurs destinations, un CD sans pochette, et en allant plus loin, il trouva même un T-shirt blanc avec un grand "L" noir et en écriture Old English dessus. La dernière chose qu'il trouva fut un curieux carnet écorné.

–A diary ? demanda le rouquin.

–No... a desk diary I think..., dit-il en inspectant l'intérieur, she wrote her planning of the day inside since a lot of years. It seems to be handmade. Look : 31th January – Go to the cemetery. 5th March 2006 – Go to the ICPO with Arthur, at the L's conference. She had a planning for February... and March... it will be very useful... thanks to it, we can have her footprints, and a lot of informations...

–She seems to be very close of animals... they let her come nearer of them...

–Yes... she fed them, cared them... and... had a lot of problems with poachers in Australia ! lut-il sur un bref compte-rendu de son voyage en Australie à l'âge de onze ans. It look as though, they're currently in jail.

–What are you going to do with all these... things ? demanda-t-il en montrant d'un geste du doigt tous les cadeaux que lui avait offerts ses petits protégés.

–I'll keep them. I don't think I'll need it. But, if I found her and alive... I think she'd love to recover them. It should be really precious to her.

L rangea le tout correctement dans le carton, prenant bien soin de ne rien abîmer, et garda avec lui l'agenda qu'il comptait bien passer à la loupe. Il entreprit enfin de lire la lettre de la petite cousine, qui semblait tout de suite plus émotive que celle de sa mère, avec son écriture verte et tremblante et le papier mouillé de larmes.

" " _Arthur Weasley says we can trust you. So, I trust you. I just want to see my cousin a last time. My parents have just divorced, I loose Lily, her mother, and I don't want to lose also Stygian. I just want to say some things my mother don't told you, -maybe she forgot, or thought that was useless- : first, Stygian had a lot of fancies dress, she can be dressed as an Victorian man, as a cow-boy, as a pilot... everything. Second, Stygian is terrified by spiders, crocodiles and also of a few of anothers things. Thirst, she's asthmatic. Fourth, she's not faint-hearted : she's ready to everything for survive. _

_I don't think it's the murderers of her father who are responsible of her disappearence. I cannot say why._

_Her mother had a lot of health problems. Frequently, she had to go to the hospital. For take her mind off of this, we sent her in a lot of places : in Alaska, in Australia, in Germany... She had to go in Japan and Greece in February and March. One of her several dreams was to travel the world. As you can see, she really love Nature and animals. I understand for wolves, but I never understand how she did to... get on with snakes..._

_I know, when she's gone to see her parents' grave, she took a dagger with her. It was my mother who gave it to her for her tenth birthday... she was really fond of it. She put it in the bag her mother gave to her for the fifth birthday. And when she's gone, she wore black clothes. _

_It's all I remember. _"

–Knifes... again...

–If there were only this, répondit L calmement, she told me she had an "awesome collection of katanas and shurikens in her room".

Matt ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais L savait bien que ce n'était pas le genre d'armes qu'elle utiliserait. Sa cousine l'avait dit elle-même, elle avait de plus petites armes pour ça. Il alla mettre ce carton dans sa chambre, l'agenda sous le bras, et enfila une veste par-dessus son T-shirt blanc à manches longues, et prit un sac, où il rangea précieusement l'agenda, au milieu de tout un attirail.

Sa tenue ne passa pas inaperçue lorsqu'il redescendit.

–Where are you going ? s'enquit Matt.

–I'll take the first train who can put me in the North of England. Watari have a lot of things to finish here. I'll go alone. I will just told him...

–Can I go with you ?

Ryuzaki haussa les épaules, rangeant quelques dernières choses dans son sac, en plus de vêtements propres et de sucreries de secours.

Le voyage n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Il était parti le lendemain, le temps de tout préparer. Ryuzaki avait réussi à trouver un hôtel où rester pour la nuit. Étant donné qu'il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il devrait se rendre au cimetière le lendemain, à l'aube.

Il ne se rendait presque jamais, si ce n'était jamais tout court, sur le terrain. C'était toujours Watari qui y allait à sa place et qui lui rapportait tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Mais pour l'instant, Watari avait énormément de travail ; des enquêtes, à boucler. Il était donc resté à Londres, dans sa propre maison, où L venait lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'étranger.

Et l'aube arriva, pleurant sa rosée sur les pétales de fleur, éclaboussant l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres, rosissant devant le soleil. L avait déjà tout préparé. Ses habitudes de détective, en soit. Matt se leva tôt pour une fois, afin de pouvoir le suivre.

Spinner's End était un endroit totalement désert. Les maisons de briques rouges étaient parcourues de lézardes menaçantes, les portes étaient défoncées, les fenêtres condamnées avec des planches de bois pourri. On aurait presque pu dire que c'était ici, le cimetière, sous ce ciel morne, bien plus morne que la ville voisine où ils avaient passé la nuit. Même les arbres étaient morts. Il n'y avait aucun enfant qui venait jouer ici. Rien. Juste le silence.

Mais ce n'était pas ici le cimetière, même si de nombreuses personnes, comme la grand-mère maternelle de Stygian, y étaient mortes, selon le post-scriptum de sa grande cousine. C'était plus loin, là où les arbres étaient plus touffus, plus vivants. Mais où personne ne viendrait quand même. Ce qui faciliterait sa tâche dans la recherche d'indices ; personne ne venait dans ce parc depuis des années. Même si cela datait de plus de six mois.

Ils traversèrent quelques arbres noueux, suivant les indications de la lettre, et les trouvèrent. Elles étaient là, se reflétant dans l'eau triste d'un lac, au pied de tilleuls qui pleuraient, leurs feuilles s'envolant. Deux tombes grises, encore plus mornes et abattues que le paysage.

Une seule tombe. Pour deux personnes. Et il y avait effectivement un bouquet de fleurs sur cette tombe, des lys blancs et des crocus, dans un vase rempli de terre, bien vivants. L ne regarda pas la tombe en premier. Il inspecta plutôt les lieux, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais le sol était intact, il ne portait plus ses traces d'il y avait six mois. Quelque chose, en revanche, ne l'était pas.

La pierre tombale. Un détail lui frappa tout de suite à l'œil : ces taches brunes formant un arc-de-cercle sur la pierre. Elles étaient sèches, vieilles, mais L savait parfaitement distinguer les deux choses que ça pouvait bien être : de la terre ou du sang. Et c'était du sang. Peut-être cela n'était-il pas passé à l'œil de sa famille, en tout cas, c'était passé au sien.

–Clue n°1 : blood on the grave.

Matt réagit tout de suite.

–In light of the circulary form, I think someone has been smitten in the head, causing a nosebleed.

Le sang était si sec qu'on ne pourrait plus rien n'en tirer. Cependant, il remarqua un autre détail, qu'il prit avec des gants : un minuscule rouleau de papier dans une rose, au milieu des lys et des crocus, faite de papier blanc. Il était un peu humide, mais en le déchiffrant un peu, on pouvait encore facilement comprendre ce qui était écrit, d'une main tremblante :

« I don't have time enough. For who want to know it, they kidnap children to sell them as slaves. Horse vans. -S. »


End file.
